herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scarface
“Scarface” is a disgraced Predator sent to redeem himself and the main protagonist of Predator: Concrete Jungle. History Past Scarface was an experienced hunter and warrior amongst his clan, the Dark Blade Clan, and in 1930, he went to New Way City to hunt, becoming known as the New Way Devil. The Predator eventually set his sight on Bruno Borgia, a prominent gangster, and began hunting him. Scarface followed him to a museum, killing the members of Bruno’s mafia as he went, and finally killed the “God of Gangsters” himself in a fight. Taking Bruno’s head as a trophy, Scarface came upon the gangster’s wife, Isabella, with her newborn son, Hunter. She asked the Predator if he thought that killing Bruno made him the boss and if he was going to kill her and Hunter to prove it. Scarface removed his mask and Isabella shot him in the left eye (giving him his nickname), causing the Predator’s blood to splash on her and Hunter. More of Bruno’s men showed up and shot at Scarface, badly injuring him and he fled, leaving behind a number of his weapons and technology. Deciding to take his leave, the Predator headed across town to his starship as the police, Borgia’s mafia, and the Irish mafia fought each other throughout the streets. Scarface fought his way through anyone in his path and briefly stopped to kill an Irish mob boss. However as he went, one rooftop of a burning building caved in under him, injuring him further in the fall. Now dishonored and with the humans now knowing of his existence, Scarface activated the self-destruct on his ship. The explosion wiped out New Way City, but the Predator survived. As he climbed out of the rubble, now even more disgraced by his survival, the clan mothership landed. The clan elder and other Predators came out and Scarface fell to his knees, awaiting his punishment. He was brought a barren world and left at the mercy of the vicious native creatures with only his wrist blades and glaive to fight with. Taking Down the Gangs of Neonopolis However a century later, Scarface had survived, having killed the hostile creatures of the planet. His clan returned for him and the clan elder showed him what had happened on Earth in the century he had been gone. The crime families of New Way City had studied the Predator technology Scarface had left behind, using what they learned to rebuild the city as Neonopolis. Attracted by the heat and the conflict of the warring gangs, Predators of the Dark Blade Clan went to Neonopolis to hunt. However they were defeated by weapons based on the Predator technology and captured by Borgia Industries, under the leadership of Hunter Borgia. Thus Scarface was sent back to Earth to find and destroy of all the technology reverse-engineered from the Predators’ and kill anyone who used it, thus restoring his honor. Upon arriving, Scarface made a cult known as Les Serviteurs, which consisted of voodoo worshippers that used a version of his cloaking technology, its first target. Scarface went after the cultists as they were out on a killing spree, skinning them, and hanging them from Borgia Industry billboards. The police showed up to deal with Les Serviteurs, Scarface wiped them out, wanting the group to himself. He tracked the cult to its lair and killed all the rest of them, before being confronted by their leader, Serviteur Houngan. Scarface struck him down as well, taking his head, and skinned the Serviteurs, hanging them from the ceiling of their lair. Scarface’s next target was the Dead Men, a gang of drug addicts who used drugs to make themselves impervious to pain. They had obtained black market weapons created by Borgia Industries, but that was not the only reason Scarface was after them. Needing a home base to return to, he tracked down a ship left by his fellow Predators by following a trail of beacons, finding that it was under an abandoned church the Dead Men took refuge in. Scarface began interfering with the Dead Men’s operations, killing ones carrying their drug supplies, stopping an arms deal, and slaying a group of muggers. Eventually Scarface used his vocal mimicry device to record the password to enter the church and got inside, slaughtering all the Dead Men and giving them the same treatment he did Les Serviteurs. Scarface located the ship underneath the church, but any thought of leaving the planet never crossed his mind, since this was his chance to redeem himself and he was going to succeed or die. Scarface’s next stop was the mansion of Don Giovanni, a mob boss who’d come into possession of the Predator’s glaive. Upon arriving on Giovanni’s estate, Scarface received some indirect help from the Juvenile Pack-9 gang, when they attacked the mansion with a mech suit. He secretly protected the mech from the defenders and eventually it smashed inside the mansion. Scarface headed inside, reclaiming his glaive, and proceeded to kill everyone inside the mansion, making trophies of Don Giovanni and his personal bodyguard. Scarface then went after El Hongo and his Los Matadores gang, who reported to Lucretia Borgia, Hunter Borgia’s daughter. He began following El Hongo, who eventually started to notice him and assumed it was a surviving member of Les Serviteurs. Scarface went after Los Matadores gun dealers, leaving their bodies for Hongo to find, so as to make him contact Lucretia so he could track her down. He did contact her, but she dismissed his concerns at first, and thus Scarface killed the pimps and prostitutes working for Los Matadores, leaving two of the dead pimps on Hongo’s car. Hongo contacted Lucretia again and this time she sent the Machine Men, a group of cyborg mercenaries, to take out Scarface. He faced the Machine Men in an arena and managed to kill them all. Hongo again desperately called Lucretia for help and she sent him down to the docks, where she had the Working Girls, a group of ex-porn star hookers led by Baby Blew, guarding a shipment of Borgia Industry weapons. Scarface followed Hongo, but found that technology planted around the docks was jamming his cloaking technology. The Predator eventually found Hongo, before he destroyed the docks’ generators, deactivating the jamming technology, and blew up the weapons shipment. Scarface then hunted down and killed Hongo, skinning him and hanging him on a billboard. Going After the Borgias After killing Baby Blew as she was talking with Lucretia, Scarface hitched a ride on a drone truck that brought him to her depot. He proceeded to destroy the depot, but Lucretia made her escape and the Monster Squad, a group of genetically altered cyborgs created by Borgia Industries, arrived on the scene. Scarface fought them off, but he was eventually overwhelmed and captured by Hunter, who had him brought to his laboratories. However since the Predator was older and stronger than the ones they’d been used to capturing, he broke free of his restraints. Scarface killed the scientists in the lab he’d been locked in and began making his escape, reclaiming his weapons and gear and freeing other captured Predators. Lucretia released three cybernetically enhanced, controlled Predators to fight Scarface as he was heading to a device being used to cause rain and preventing him from using his cloaking device. One of them, Swift Knife, went to kill the scientists Scarface needed to deactivate it, but the Predator defeated him and gave him an honorable death. He proceeded to disable the weather devices, while being sniped at by another cyber Predator, Long Spear. Before deactivating the last one, Scarface fought Long Spear and another Predator, Stone Heart. He defeated both and killed Long Spear honorably, but Stone Heart retreated. Scarface headed to Lucretia’s penthouse and fought through anyone in his way as he did, including her Ronin bodyguards. As Lucretia tried to flee, Scarface leapt onto her car, using her to get to the building containing MOTHER, an AI that controlled Neonopolis. He pursued Lucretia to the upper floors, fighting off the security as he did so, and eventually found himself in a holographic recreation of New Way City. Scarface deactivated it, fighting off more Monster Squad members, and in a recreation of the church he was shot in a century ago, faced off against Stone Heart again. This time, Scarface gave the Predator an honorable death before finding his way into MOTHER’s chamber. He watched Lucretia confront the AI, actually Isabella Borgia, who explained that she’d created the heat to draw Scarface and the other Predators to Neonopolis. She and Hunter wanted to take their genetic material and create an army of genetically superior humans. Scarface then made his presence known, playing a recording of Isabella on the night they'd met. MOTHER revealed that the Predator blood had given her and Hunter long life, as well as making Hunter, who’d been born a weak and sickly child, strong. Lucretia called her insane and ran off to find her father, before Scarface stepped out. MOTHER greeted him and released a nest of xenomorphs to fight him, while protecting herself with a shield. However Scarface disabled four cooling fans to overheat the power core of the facility, shutting it down. The backup power system was not enough to maintain MOTHER’s shield and Scarface headed back to her chamber, killing the rest of the xenomorphs on the way. MOTHER said he was the father of Neonopolis, but the Predator just stabbed her with his spear. As she died, Scarface played a recording of Bruno that said “I promised you a night to remember baby. Didn’t I promise?” He went to confront Hunter, who’d fused himself with Predator DNA, and the two fought each other. Eventually, the Predator was aided by Lucretia’s Ronin bodyguards, who sought to avenge their mistress after she’d been apparently killed by Hunter. They weakened him before being killed and Scarface fought him one on one on a statue of Bruno Borgia. The Predator slew Hunter, beheading him, and played one last recording of Bruno himself, “I’M THE BOSS OF THIS CITY!” as he roared in triumph. Scarface left Neonopolis, smearing the face of the Bruno statue with Hunter’s Predator blood. Abilities As a Predator, Scarface has superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes. He can tear humans apart with his bare hands, deal with repeated gunshots, leap high into the air, and run across the city without showing a signs of tiring. Scarface is a skilled warrior and hunter, able to survive on a barren planet fighting hostile monsters for years. Scarface is proficient with many different Predator weapons, but can be stealthy when he needs to. His weapons includes a set of wrist blades, a double-ended glaive, a Predator smart disc, a discus based throwing weapon, a plasma caster, a shoulder mounted energy blaster, a Predator shuriken, a shoulder mounted spear gun, throwing mines, and the maul, a barbed blade weapon. Scarface’s other equipment consist of his cloaking device, which renders him almost completely invisible, the bio mask, which lets him switch between different visual frequencies to help Scarface best track his prey, medicomps, devices that can heal his wounds, and a vocal mimicry device, which can record what others say, which can be replayed whenever Scarface chooses. Trivia *Scarface has a habit of replaying dialogue said by others using his vocal mimicry to match the situation, usually as he kills someone. However there is one occasion where he replays dialogue that he wasn’t around to hear, when Scarface plays Bruno saying he promised Isabella a night to remember. *Scarface and his clan are known for being the largest Predators ever seen in the franchise, standing at 7.5 ft tall. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Warriors Category:Masked Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who don't speak Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Tech-Users Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Spear Users